Two Good For Nothing Girls
by Bentleys and Bookshops
Summary: In 1950, Mrs. Pines gave birth to twin girls. Filbrick Pines wasn't impressed. A series of genderbent/cisswap one-shots (not necessarily in order) with the Stan twins. Rated T for language. (Warning: Homophobic slurs are used at least once because this takes place in the 1950s-60s and Filbrick Pines is the worst). Starla and Fiddauthor in some one-shots.
1. (Un)happy Delivery

_Glass Shard Beach: 1950. A hospital waiting room._

Filbrick Pines sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair, tapping his foot against the shiny, white linoleum floor impatiently. He glanced at his watch for the sixth time in ten minutes, saw it was 11:39, and sighed irritably, mustache bristling slightly. He'd been in the hospital for five and a half more hours than he would have liked, and it was really starting to get on his nerves.

How long did it take to have a baby, anyway?

His wife had gone into labor at about 5:30 that afternoon, announcing the sudden development by dropping the phone and letting out a loud curse. It had been about time, really; the little bastard had kept them waiting a week longer than he was supposed to. And Filbrick Pines hated waiting.

He hated anything non-productive. After all, time was money, and money was what motivated the world to keep spinning on its axis.

He looked up expectantly (though it was hard to tell through the sunglasses) as a young, sunny woman in a nurse's cap bounded into the room, grinning. She was the same nurse that had tried to convince him to stay with his wife while she gave birth.

 _"Sir, don't you want to see your baby enter the world? Don't you want to be one of the first things he or she sees?"_

 _"Will the baby still get born if I'm not here to watch it happen?"_

 _"W-Well, yes, but—"_

 _"Then no thanks. I'll be in the waiting room."_

Despite his brush-off of her earlier, the nurse couldn't look happier.

"Sir, I am very excited to announce that you are officially a father!"

"Finally. I was wondering if the damn thing was stuck."

The nurse's smile faltered.

"Ha. Uh, sir, we don't really appreciate that sort of language—"

"You were saying? 'Bout me being a father?"

She grinned again.

"Sir, you are now the lucky father of two beautiful baby girls! Oh, you should come and see them, they're both so precious, and—"

"Wait." His tone was dark, commanding. The nurse shrunk in on herself a little. "First off: there's two of 'em?"

"Uh, w-why yes, sir, they're twins. Identical twins. And they're beautiful, both of them, absolutely—"

"Second: They're _girls_?"

"Why, yes, sir. Two adorable, wonderful little—"

"Damn it all…" Filbrick Pines muttered, pulling a cigar from his pocket.

"Sir, you should be happy, they're both healthy and—"

He shot her a look that shut her up immediately; even through the sunglasses, she knew to be intimidated.

"What did I do to get cursed with a daughter? Not just one, but _two_!" He lit the cigar. "Here I was, thinkin' I'd get a boy to carry the family legacy, and what do I get? Two good for nothin' girls…"

The nurse cleared her throat nervously. "Um…sir? Do you…do you want to see your babies?"

Filbrick took a long drag from the cigar and puffed it out quickly, efficiently. "I'll be lookin' at 'em for at least eighteen more years. I got time to see 'em."

The previously sunny nurse, mouth slightly open in horrified awe, turned and left the room without another word.

Filbrick Pines sat there, smoking his cigar, staring out the window into darkness of night. He was stuck with two girls for eighteen more years. He would have to wait for eighteen years.

And Filbrick Pines hated waiting.


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

_Glass Shard Beach: 1951. The Pines' residence._

If Stanley did not stop screaming, Maud Pines was going to throw herself out the window. And they were on the second floor.

"Uggghhh…look, I'm gonna have to call you back. My kid wants somethin'."

She hung up the phone and crossed the room to the cradle, where the ear-splitting shrieks were coming from.

"C'mon, Stanley, whaddya want?" She scooped up her daughter and began to bounce her on her hip.

It had been a bit of a stretch to name one of their daughters "Stanley". But, that had been the name Filbrick had had his heart set on for their child, because he had been 100% sure it would be a boy. Another piece of reasoning he had offered was: "She'll grow up tough." Maud was willing to bet it just hadn't occurred to him that there was more than one option when it came to their baby's gender. Maud had been prepared for either a girl or a boy, but even she hadn't been prepared for two babies. Of any gender.

Stanley's wailing continued even as her mother bounced her, and Maud groaned.

"Pumpkin, I've got things to do. Get it together." Stanley had been crying more and more lately, and Maud was about ready to tear her own ears off. The baby would wail for hours on end, and wouldn't stop until she'd cried herself out. Maud felt sorry for the kid, she really did, but she had no idea what Stanley wanted. Feeding her, changing her clothes, and cuddling her never helped.

She began to wander towards the other cradle, bawling infant in tow, and peered in.

Her other baby girl was sound asleep. Maud smiled affectionately and used her free hand to ruffle the little angel's fluffy hair.

"Thanks for bein' my quiet one, Sandra." She whispered as Stanley cried on.

Alright, so Sandra was…different. It wasn't every day that a baby was born with six fingers on each hand. The night she'd been born, no one had even noticed it at first. It didn't occur to them to count her fingers first thing. A nurse actually ran out to tell Filbrick his babies were healthy before they realized what kept her and Stanley from being completely identical. Maud knew in her heart that Stanley wouldn't be the only one growing up tough.

Still, she was healthy. They both were. That was what mattered.

Sandra cooed, pacifier still in her mouth, and moved a little in her sleep, rubbing a tiny six-fingered fist against one of her rosy cheeks. Slowly, her eyes opened.

"Oh, no no no, sweetie, go back to sleep…"

The moment Sandra saw that her sister was crying, it was all over. Her pacifier left her mouth, and she unleashed a cry that could rival that of an impassioned warlord's. Maud groaned again.

The phone rang loudly, adding to the din of noise. Maud grit her teeth.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'…" She gently set Stanley, still crying, in Sandra's crib. "It's big enough for the two of ya, you'll be fine." She rushed over to the phone and grabbed it off its receiver.

"Hello, Maud Pines speaking. I'm sorry sir, I ain't on the clock right now. Hey, buddy, my schedule doesn't revolve around you, if you need a fortune told, you can—ooh, you'll pay how much? Yeah, actually, I think I'm gettin' somethin'…in your future, I see a, a beautiful woman, with dark hair, and…"

Something was different. Something was off about the room.

Maud gasped when she realized what it was: The only sound in the room was her talking.

She turned on her heel and slammed the phone back down on its receiver, ignoring her would-be customer's objections. Slowly, she walked over to Sandra's cradle.

In the cradle, Stanley was fast asleep, curled up against her sister. One of her hands was clutching onto one of Sandra's six-fingered ones, and the two were perfectly content. It was as if neither had been crying at all. Maud raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Well, I'll be damned…"

They decided to put one of the cradles away in storage. They didn't really need two.


	3. Day at the Beach

_Glass Shard Beach: 1954. Under a beach umbrella._

"STANLEY PINES, IF YOU DO NOT STOP PUTTING SAND ON YOUR SISTER RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!" Maud Pines shouted angrily from between cupped hands. Her daughter looked indignantly back at her from a few yards away.

"But she _wan_ ' _s_ me to, Ma!"

"I's okay, Ma! She's turnin' me into a sea monster!" Sandra piped up, defending her sister.

"I don't care if she's turnin' you into the Virgin Mary! I don't wanna be washing sand out of your bathing suit for weeks to come!" Maud got back to her magazine with an angry sigh. " _Jesus,_ can you two act like ladies? Please?"

Stanley sighed angrily and stopped her masterful handiwork, standing up, taking a step back, and falling on her rear onto the sand. Sandra stood up and began dusting herself off. She helped her sister up, then toddled over to her mother.

"Mom, wha's a virgin?"

Maud's eyes widened.

"It, ah, well, it—look! A sea monster!"

Sandra gasped and spun around to look at the water.

"Where?"

"Aw, you just missed it. Maybe if you go over to the water you'll see it again!"

"Yeah! C'mon, Lee!" Sandra toddled away quickly, almost falling on her face a couple times. Stanley tagged closely behind her. Maud sighed in relief. She adjusted her sunglasses and leaned back in her beach chair. Her daughters were standing in the ocean, only up to their ankles, and were already combing through the water for treasure. With a triumphant cry, Sandra turned back to her mother.

"MA! LOOK!" She was holding up a small crab.

"Oh! Sandra, honey, put that down! It'll—!"

She didn't get to finish her warning, as Sandra screamed and dropped it. Almost instantly, she started crying. Maud sighed, getting up, and walked over to her injured daughter.

Sandra was sitting in the surf holding one of her hands, looking betrayed at one of her fingers. It was a pinched red color, and already looked slightly swollen.

"I-It hurt me! I didn't do anything to it and it hurt me!"

Maud could swear that Sandra was crying more from betrayal than from physical pain. Stanley had knelt down and had an arm wrapped around her sister comfortingly.

"Hey, hey, sis, it's okay…you want me to beat that crab up? I can find that crab and beat it up!"

Sandra sniffled. "No thank you, Lee, I don't want you to beat the crab up…"

"But that bastard hurt you!"

"Stanley!" Maud reprimanded. "Where did you learn that word?"

"You, Ma."

"Oh. Well, you shouldn't be saying it."

"But you say it all the—"

"It doesn't matter! You can't say it!"

Stanley gave her a look, and Maud returned one that ceased hers.

"Sandra, do you wanna go home, hon?"

"But…but I didn't see a sea monster!"

"Yeah you did, one just pinched you!"

"That was a _crab,_ mom."

"Psh, that was definitely a sea monster."

She picked up her still sniffling daughter, and used the other hand to hold Stanley's.

"You two gals wanna go home? I'm pretty sure there's peanut butter and bread at the house."

"Yeah!" Both twins exclaimed in unison. Maud glanced down at Stanley.

"Ugh…and let's get the seaweed out of your hair."


	4. Ballet Lessons

_Glass Shard Beach: 1958. Little Princess Dance Academy._

"Maaaaaa…do we _have_ to do this?!" Stanley whined out, looking imploringly up at her mother.

"This does seem a little…ridiculous." Sandra put in her two cents, pulling uncomfortably at her tutu.

"Girls. We've talked about this. Your dad and I want you doin' _something_ , and the dance lessons here are very good!"

"And cheap." Stanley added. Maud nodded.

"Yeah, that's a bonus."

Sandra and Stanley both groaned. Maud ushered them along, closer to the door. "Go on, c'mon. Your dad's waitin' for me in the car. You know how your dad hates waiting."

Sandra and Stanley exchanged a look. They both knew all too well.

"Bye, mom. See you in a few hours." Sandra said solemnly.

"If we ain't dead by then." Stanley added bitterly.

Maud ruffled both girls' hair. "See ya then, babies!" And then she was gone.

Sandra and Stanley looked at each other miserably.

"First ever ballet class…" Sandra sighed.

"Yep..." Stanley added. "Ugh, I can't believe Pops is _doin'_ this to us. Does he hate us?"

"Dad doesn't hate us…he just wants to…y'know, broaden our horizons! Introduce us to the arts!"

"We're already in 'the arts'. You doodle in your journal thing-y, and…I listen to The Beach Boys!"

"I don't think that counts…"

"It counts ta _me_." Stanley said stubbornly. She lisped a little, due to the recent loss of one of her front teeth. Sandra could still see, in her mind's eye, Stanley yanking the sucker out a week before in their shared bedroom. She'd been both horrified and fascinated.

"We should be getting in, so we're not late..." Sandra said softly.

"Hey…you okay? You look worried."

"Yeah, I just…you know how it gets with groups of other kids…"

Stanley frowned. "Hey. If any of them bully you…" She made a motion like she was biting something, the point clear.

"Stanley, no! You can't bite girls!"

"Sandra. I _am_ a girl."

"Well, yeah, but…Lee, girl bullies aren't like boy bullies. They use _words_ as weapons, not biting and kicking."

"Then just don't listen to the words!"

"It doesn't work like that. The words _hurt_."

"Then I'll hurt them right back."

"Lee…"

"C'mon, sis. Let's go spin around and call it dancing."

Sandra sighed, still looking worried.

"Okay…Pines twins' first day of ballet class, here we go."

Stanley grinned, showing the gap in her teeth proudly.

"Pines! Pines! Pines!" She chanted, pumping her fists in the air. Sandra smiled softly. It wasn't long before she joined into the chanting.

Walking into the room, the first thing they noticed were the huge mirrors. A whole wall was made of nothing but mirror! Stanley let out an "ooh" and ran over to go look at herself super up close in it. Sandra chuckled at her twin, then went to put down her bag. A small group of girls had already gathered on the far side of the room, and Sandra watched them out of the corner of her eye.

She wondered what it felt like to be part of a group. She saw groups of friends everywhere; the teenagers at the boardwalk who grouped together outside the ice cream parlor, the packs of boys that stalked around her school, looking for someone to pick on, the close-knit cliques of girls in her class who would sit together at break time to talk about…whatever it was girls her age were supposed to talk about.

She had Stanley, of course. And Stanley was enough. Stanley had always been enough, and always would be! Still, one wondered after a time of never experiencing something one witnessed daily what it felt like. Awkwardly in her new ballet flats, she walked over to Stanley.

"Hey, do you maybe wanna go with me to meet the other girls?"

Stanley looked away from the mirror, where she'd been making faces, and looked skeptically at the girls.

"I thought you were nervous 'bout bullies."

"Well, these girls look nice."

"Alright, if you're sure."

The two approached the girls cautiously.

"G-Greetings. My name is Sandra Pines." Sandra offered, arms crossed behind her back. A girl with sleek black hair looked up from the group and smiled at her.

"Hi! I'm Mindy!" She turned to Stanley and her smile faltered, obviously taken aback by Stanley's messy, short haircut, gapped teeth, and copious amounts of bandages.

"And…and you are?"

"I'm Stanley! We're twins."

A blonde girl in the group laughed.

"Omigosh, your name is _Stanley_?"

Stanley glanced at Sandra, confused, then back at the girl.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Your parents named their girl _Stanley?_ What, do you go by 'Stan' for short?"

Stanley puffed her chest up a little.

"N-No, it's just Stanley. Sometimes Lee."

A freckled red-haired girl in the group giggled.

"Your dad must've thought you were a boy!"

"Or at least _wished_ she was a boy."

Stanley's face was red with anger. "L-Listen here, you—"

"Hey, you should leave my sister alone." Sandra said, calmly and firmly. When it came to defending herself she was a blubbering mess, but she would fight the devil himself with a straight face for her sister. Mindy stopped grinning and laughing with her friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry…we'll stop. It's nice to meet you two." She held out her hand for Sandra to shake, and Sandra accepted on instinct. Almost instantly, Mindy shrieked and withdrew her hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?!"

Sandra turned beet red. "O-Oh! Uh, don't freak out, i-it's this birth defect, I'm not the only one who has it, I don't think, it's called polydact—"

"Holy cow, she's a six-fingered freak!" The blonde girl piped up, scooting as far away as possible. The other girls were trying to scoot away, too.

Sandra instantly felt her eyes begin to burn with the threat of tears.

"N-No, hey, please don't—"

"Okay, class, please sit down facing the mirror." The teacher called out as she walked in.

The girls all scrambled to sit far away from her, and Sandra felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Stanley took her sister's hand, comfortingly running her thumb over the back of Sandra's hand, and guided her to a place to sit, next to her.

"Well, class, welcome to your first day of ballet!"

The teacher began to talk about the rules, procedures, and expectations of ballet, but Sandra couldn't hear any of it. Normally she paid any and all teachers strict attention, but she was too busy trying to cry indiscreetly this time. What was even worse was, because they were facing the mirror, everyone else could see her wiping at her damp cheeks with her tutu, Stanley squeezing her hand. The teacher didn't notice, and Sandra wasn't entirely sure the others did, either. She could, however, hear the whispers.

" _She's a freak!"_

 _"She should be put in a zoo!"_

 _"D'you think she's an alien? What if she wants to abduct us?!"_

Sandra bent over and stifled a sob into her tutu. First day of ballet, and she already wanted to go home, crawl into bed, and not face anyone for a few hours.

Her only comfort was Stanley squeezing her hand tightly, surely, silently saying 'I'm here. It's okay.' Either that, or 'As soon as the instructor isn't looking, I'm risking prison for you.' Probably both.

Stanley was usually her only comfort in situations like these.


	5. Be Nice to the Bully

_Glass Shard Beach, 1969. The Pines' residence._

Sandra sat in the living room, sobbing as if her heart were about to break.

"Ma, the th-things they _called_ me…I can't…" She brought her hands up to rub at her swollen red eyes, and shook as a sob wracked her body. Maud was smoothing her daughter's hair and letting her rest her head on her shoulder.

"This was that Crampelter boy, you said?"

"Mm-hmm…it always is…"

"He's the same boy from first grade, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's been p-picking on me and Stanley s-since then…"

"You know…I think he might have a crush on you."

"…what?"

"Well, when little boys pick on little girls, it means they have a crush on them."

Sandra pulled away from her mother and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Mom, that doesn't make any sense. If he _liked_ me, why would he try to make my life miserable?"

"Oh, boys don't know how to express their emotions right at that age…any age, for that matter. Go easy on him, yeah? He'll come around eventually to the whole chocolates and roses thing."

"Gross, Mom! I'd rather die than date Crampelter!"

"Sandra, c'mon, hon, the poor thing's probably got a big crush on you. You should be nice."

"Why should I be nice when he's been nothing but-?"

The phone rang, interrupting her. Maud grabbed it off its receiver.

"Pines' residence, Maud speaking!" She put her hand over the mouth piece and whispered, "Sandra, go play or something, mommy's on the phone."

Confused and a good deal angry, Sandra rose and walked to her and Stanley's room. Stanley was in there, lying on the floor and coloring.

"Hey, sis! Sorry I couldn't walk home with you today, but our old bat of a vice-principal sent me home early, and—hey, have you been crying?"

"No, Lee, it's nothing…get back to coloring…"

"Hey, hey, c'mere."

Sandra walked over to her concerned sister and sat down.

"You've definitely been crying. What happened?"

"Crampelter…"

"Ugh, I'll KILL that bastard! Messin' with my sister just cause I ain't around to kick his ass…"

"Don't let Mom hear you talking like that. She's already warned you twice."

"I don't care! Sandra, they made you cry! What'd they do?"

Sandra sniffled. "Lots of name-calling. Y'know, the usual. I'm just bein' a big baby…"

"No, they're just bein' big jerks. Like always."

Sandra sighed and leaned back on her hands. "Lee…do you think Crampelter has a crush on me?"

Stanley blinked at her. "Hang on." She reached over to the night stand and picked up a glass of water. "Repeat the question." She took a long sip.

"Do…you think Crampelter has a crush on me?"

Stanley spit the water out. "What?! Sandra, what makes you think _that?!_ "

"I dunno, I just…Ma told me that when boys pick on girls, that's because they have a crush on the girl and don't know how to say it."

"That's stupid! Crampelter's been awful to us, especially you, for four years, and Ma thinks he _likes_ you? Like, kissing and holding hands like?"

"Ew ew ew, stop, I don't wanna think about kissing and holding hands with Crampelter…"

They both shuddered. "Stanley, what if he _does_ have a crush on me?"

"I think it'd be hilarious, because then you could spit in his face and say 'no!' Then he could go crying to his fat, ugly mom!"

"I think his mom is lovely, Lee. You shouldn't insult her."

"Sandra, she gave birth to Crampelter. It's impossible for her to be 'lovely'."

"Be serious. Ma said I should take it easy on him, since he probably has a crush on me…"

"No way! He doesn't go easy on us, why should we go easy on him?"

"That's what I thought, but…I dunno, Stanley, wouldn't it be mean to hurt his feelings like that?"

"Sandra, he made you cry just today. He's never cared about your feelings!"

"I guess you're right…"

"'Course I am. You wanna color with me?"

"Sure."

Sandra grabbed a green crayon and began drawing a giant squid, but her mind was still on Crampelter, lingering on the idea that she at least owed it to him not to take his taunts _too_ personally. Even if they did really hurt her feelings.


	6. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

_Glass Shard Beach: 1962. The Pines' kitchen._

"Ma, I can't stand ballet anymore!"

"Stanley, please shut up and eat your stew."

"But Ma! The stuff they make us do is embarrassing! Spinnin' around in frou-frou pink skirts? Not to mention the teacher's a complete crone!"

Maud sighed and rubbed at one of her temples. She didn't have time to deal with this right now.

"Sandra, back me up here! Isn't it awful?"

"I…suppose it does have its downsides, but—"

"Downsides? Sandra, the things those girls say about you! I gotta hold back from beating the crud out of them every class!"

Maud raised her eyebrows.

"Sandra, are you getting bullied at ballet, too? I thought it was just school!"

Sandra turned pink and kept her eyes trained on her bowl of unappetizing looking stew. She shrugged and poked at a carrot with her spoon.

"I-I dunno…"

"How the hell do you not know whether or not you're gettin' bullied?"

"Uh…"

"She is, Ma! It's ridiculous! We _don't_ wanna take ballet anymore!" Stanley exclaimed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Stanley, your father wants you two taking it. I'm not about to pull you two out of—"

"Well then Pops is stupid!" Stanley exclaimed.

It was moments like these she wished her chair didn't face away from the door.

Sandra's jaw dropped, as did her spoon into her stew. Maud's eyes widened, and she looked legitimately scared. Slowly, with heart in her throat, Stanley turned around.

Filbrick was standing in the doorway.

You could've heard a pen drop as Filbrick dropped his briefcase next to the door and took a seat across from his wife.

All three women (well, woman and two twelve year olds) stared at him. Waiting.

"Maud, where's my dinner?" He finally spoke, voice unreadable.

"Oh! Sorry…" Maud jumped up from her seat and went to their kitchenette. The only sound in the room was her preparing his food.

Stanley and Sandra exchanged worried looks. Filbrick's expression was unreadable behind his sunglasses.

"So. What was that about me being stupid, Stanley?"

"S-Sir, I didn't—"

"You hate ballet, huh?"

"I…yes. Yes, sir."

"Fine. I'll take you out of it."

Stanley and Sandra looked at each other, eyebrows raised in surprise. Their father was being…uncharacteristically kind.

"But…"

Ah, there it was. The catch.

"I'm telling you what you're doing instead."

"O-Oh?"

"You wanna act like a boy, Stanley?"

"What?"

"You wanna pretend you're a boy, so ballet's not good enough for you?"

"I…I don't…"

"Then you're gonna do boxing."

"Boxing?"

" _Boxing?_ " Sandra added in, a look of horror on her face.

"I'll take you sign up for the boys' boxing class tomorrow."

"The boys' boxing class?"

"I didn't ask for an echo, knucklehead. That's the only boxing class there is."

"But…Pops, I…"

But Filbrick was done talking. Maud set his dinner down in front of him, and he went back to his usual silent self. Stanley and Sandra stared at each other, both at a loss for words.

"Girls, you done with dinner? I think I hear your homework calling you."

Stanley was too busy staring at her stew in shock to answer, so Sandra answered for them.

"Yes ma'am, we're done. Thank you." She hopped up from her seat and, taking Stanley by the hand, led her to their room.

As soon as the Sandra shut the door behind them, Stanley flopped down on the bottom bunk, her bed.

"Boxing? _Boxing?_ "

"Maybe…maybe it won't be so bad, Lee!"

"Would _you_ wanna take boxing?"

Sandra thought of all the beatings that would inevitably occur and shuddered.

"No…"

"Ugh, why's dad so pissy about me not liking girl stuff?! I mean, that's what he _wanted,_ isn't it?"

"What…what do you mean?"

"Oh c'mon, Sandra…" The twelve year old spat bitterly. "You know Pops wanted a boy. So I don't understand why he's mad about-!"

"Woah. Hey. Back up." Sandra held her hands up in a 'pause' motion. "Is that why you avoid girly stuff? You wanna be more of a son to Dad?"

Stanley's face flushed, and she looked sheepish. "M-Maybe a little…"

"Lee…"

"Look, it's stupid, okay? Can we just move on?"

Sandra gave her that sympathetic look that always made Stanley feel self-conscious, and Stanley groaned and threw her arm over her face.

"This is what I get for opening my big mouth…"

Sandra took a seat next to her sister, and patted her on the arm.

"Lee, I could take boxing with you if you wanted…"

"No! No, you'd get beat up…besides, you're a good dancer."

"I can defend myself, Stanley!"

"Well yeah, but…you're a little wimpy, sis."

Sandra huffed angrily, but didn't deny it. Stanley poked at her arm playfully and gave her a half-hearted smile, before looking miserable again. Sandra laid down next to her sister, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey. I'll come to every match, okay? And I'll be cheering louder than anyone else."

Stanley sniffled and smiled. "Thanks, sis."

Maybe things would be alright. How bad could boxing really be?


	7. Taffy and the Future

_Glass Shard Beach: 1963. The Saltwater Taffy Shop._

"Sandra Pines, sister o mine, do you know what this day marks?"

"What _exactly_ does this day mark, dearest twin?" Sandra asked in a fake, pompous English accent.

"On this day, we are no longer merely children. We are officially not _not_ teenagers!"

Sandra laughed. "Ah, we've stepped into adulthood."

"Yep! Just think, before you know it, we'll be sailing the seven seas, searching for treasure and monsters and hunks!" Stanley exclaimed, popping a piece of taffy into her mouth. Sandra wrinkled her nose.

"Me with a hunk? I don't think so."

"Aw, c'mon, why not?"

"I dunno. I can't see some…what was it you called them the other day? 'Buff studs'?"

"Yeah!"

"I can't see a 'buff stud' falling for a girl like me."

"I think any buff stud who wouldn't wanna date you would have to be loco bananas. You're awesome! You're smart…"

"Stop it."

"You're nice!"

"Stop it."

"And you've got the second prettiest face in town, right behind mine!"  
Sandra snorted and pushed her sister's arm playfully. "We're identical twins, knucklehead."

"Yeah, and?"

The two laughed as they exited the shop, and Stanley popped another taffy into her mouth, chewing happily. Sandra shot her a concerned look.

"You know, you're not supposed to be eating those with your braces."

"What are you, a doctor?"

"No, I'm someone who knows you're not supposed to chew something that…chewy, when you have braces."

"Eh. You want one?"

"No! I've got braces too, Lee!"

Stanley rolled her eyes. "Your loss, poindexter."

They stopped at the end of the boardwalk and sat down, dangling their legs over the side.

"So. Teenagers, huh?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I suppose we're a couple of…groovy girls now, right?"

"…Sandra, please don't ever try to be cool again."

"Sorry. I don't use slang nearly as much as you."

"Let's maybe keep it that way, yeah?"

Sandra punched Stanley on the arm, but not enough to hurt her.

The two looked out over the vast ocean sprawling out before them.

"Stanley, do you ever think about the future? I mean, _really_ think about the future?"

"'Course I do. We're gonna finish our boat, and go sailing round the world, you and me!"

"…I was just wondering. Mom found out yesterday that a cousin of ours is engaged, and…you know what she said to me?"

"What?"

"She said, 'That'll be you soon, Sandra. God can only hope you find someone rich'."

"Pfft, that sounds like Ma."

"Lee, doesn't it worry you that Mom expects us to get married? That she expects that housewife life for the two of us?"

"Eh. I dunno. You're way too smart for that life."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I think you can be plenty smart and still get married and have kids. It's just…not really for me, I don't think."

"Yeah. I get it. I mean, you've heard what the adults say about me."

"What…what do the adults say about you?"

"'Stanley, act like a lady, boys can see you'. 'Stanley, you'll never get a man with the way you act'. 'Stanley, quiet down, boys don't like a loud girl'."

"What do you say to all that?"

"I say 'good'."

Sandra laughed, and Stanley joined her.

"You know, Lee, on second thought, I would like a taffy."

"There's the rebel in my sister! Here ya go!"

She tossed her a taffy, and Sandra popped it in her mouth. The two went back to silence, staring out at the endless sea.

Over the horizon lay the future. Neither knew what it held, but for the time being, that was okay. They had taffy, and they had each other.

They really only needed each other.


	8. Alpha Twin

_Glass Shard Beach: 1963. The Multipurpose Center._

The thirteen year old girl with messy brown hair and braces couldn't keep still in her seat as she watched her sister fight. Her sister took a punch to the gut, and Sandra jumped to her feet.

"Stanley! Stanley, get up! You can do it!"

The person sitting in front of her shot her a look, but she ignored them.

Stanley struggled back to her feet, shook her head, and prepared to take another swing at her opponent.

"Go Stanley! Go Stanley!"

Filbrick, sitting next to her, let out a disapproving grunt, and she sat back down. She didn't stop bouncing her legs excitedly, though.

She'd been there at Stanley's first boxing lesson. She'd never forget the expressions of the other students when there instructor told them they'd be fighting Stanley. Some looked uncomfortable, while some laughed. Either way, Sandra could practically read their thoughts: _I'm gonna be fighting a girl?_

Stanley had shut their doubts down on that first lesson, though. The first boy had tried to go easy on her; she showed him no mercy. The same happened to the second boy, and the third boy, until finally they got the hint. Stanley meant business. So, they did too.

Sandra always felt awful when Stanley left boxing lessons with a black eye or bloody nose, but Stanley didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, she seemed to enjoy it. She'd found her calling, and it was senselessly beating others and getting beat in return.

It was now Stanley's last match of the season, and Sandra couldn't be happier for her sister. She'd come so far since her first match, where she'd been disqualified for biting her opponent, making sure to use the metal in her mouth to her advantage. And now look at her, only slightly breaking the rules by not letting up after her opponent yelled 'uncle'! The ref called it, and Sandra jumped out of her chair once more as her sister was declared the winner.

"That's my sister! That's my Lee! Yay, Stanley, you're so _talented_!"

She saw her father out of the corner of her eye. She always seemed to see him out of the corner of her eye, when he was around. He gave a nearly unperceivable nod, and Sandra's heart jumped for her twin. Filbrick Pines outwardly approving of anything was a rare sight.

He'd been at every single one of Stanley's matches to date, too. Sandra, if she was being honest, felt a little hurt; he never made attempts to show up to her dance recitals. She could only recall him going to one, and he hadn't told her he was proud or anything afterwards. But she was used to that. She forced herself to swallow her hurt feelings, however. Who was she to be upset that her sister was succeeding? She couldn't be happier for Stanley! She knew that Stanley would be over the moon to see her succeed, as well. That was just what sisters did; they lifted each other up, no matter what.

Stanley stumbled over to the bleachers to her dad and sister, grin on her face, blood on her nose.

"Lee! Your nose!"

"Eh, it's probably only slightly broken! C'mon, congratulate me, I won!" In her hands, she held a shiny, golden trophy.

"Congratulations, Stanley!"

"Good job."

Both girls turned to look at their father, eyes wide. It had definitely come from him, though he offered no further words. That was their old man; a man of few words. Strong and silent. Imposing and…impossible to decipher. He walked out of the auditorium, to God only knew where, leaving the sisters alone.

"Did…did Pops just congratulate me?"

"I…I think he did."

"Holy…wow."

"Holy wow indeed."

Stanley's face split into a huge grin. Looking down at her trophy, her grin grew even larger.

"Let's go home, yeah? I wanna show Ma!"

"Sure thing!"

The entire walk home, Stanley went on about how happy she was. Sandra was happy to listen.

"And did you see that left hook?"

"How could I not? You announced it!"  
Stanley laughed, bending over a little as she did. That was one of the things Sandra loved about her sister; she laughed with her whole body. Sandra's laughter, like many things about her, had always been reserved, but…Stanley was all out there. Apologetically loud and wonderful and out there for everyone to see. In a way, Sandra envied her ability to enjoy things so openly.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Stanley continued.

"That…you won your final boxing match of the season?"

"Well, yeah, but besides that. It means that I have a bona-fide award now. I'm evolving Sandra! Before you know it, I'll have evolved, into an…an alpha twin!"

"Alpha twin?"

"Yes…a superior sibling…" Stanley was comically conveying body language of that of a towering monster as she spoke.

At the words "superior sibling", Sandra's thoughts about her father's absences at her dance recitals flashed back, unwelcome, into her head. She couldn't help but think of his actual, verbal approval of Stanley's boxing, where she'd gotten nothing from him. She chuckled uncomfortably.

"Ha…well, I wouldn't say one award really rivals my sixteen at home. You're still fifteen short."

She'd been joking around, of course, but Stanley's face instantly fell, and Sandra wished at once she could yank the words back in her mouth and swallow them, never for them to surface again. Why had she said that? It had been harmless in her head, but out loud…it was arrogant, and nasty, and below the belt, and it had obviously struck a nerve with Stanley. A part of Sandra had known it would strike a nerve with Stanley, yet she'd said it anyway.

"Uh, Lee, I didn't—"

"Nah, it's fine. I mean, you're right, aren't you?"

"No, I—"

"C'mon, I bet there's food at the house. I dunno about you, but I'm starving!"

She sounded cheery enough, but the spring from her step was gone.

Silently, Sandra hated herself.


End file.
